


Bessy's Pod Aware Drabble Anthology

by bessyboo



Category: Doctor Who, Fullmetal Alchemist, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pod_aware, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Anthology, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of podfic drabbles from my challenge for Day 3 of <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/pod-aware/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/pod-aware/"></a><b>pod_aware</b>: Author/Podficcer Relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bessy's Pod Aware Drabble Anthology

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bessy's Pod Aware Day 3 Drabble Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5346) by Vaysh, MetalliKirk, jelazakazone, kitty_fic, eve_n_furter, & shinynickel91. 



> Runs 9:57. Cover art & podbook compiled by me.

Full Anthology  
  
 **MP3 (All-in-One) [6.84MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Pod%20Aware%20Drabble%20Anthology/Bessy%27s%20Pod%20Aware%20Drabble%20Anthology.mp3)  
 **MP3s (ZIP) [6.83MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Pod%20Aware%20Drabble%20Anthology/Bessy%27s%20Pod%20Aware%20Drabble%20Anthology.zip)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [9.4MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Bessy%27s%20Pod%20Aware%20Drabble%20Anthology.m4b)

Individual Tracks

1\. Intro  
  
 **MP3 [0.18MB]:[Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Pod%20Aware%20Drabble%20Anthology/1%20-%20Intro.mp3)** (right-click/save as)

2\. HARRY POTTER: Draco's Wrists  
  
 **MP3 [1.08MB]:[Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Pod%20Aware%20Drabble%20Anthology/2%20-%20\(HP\)%20Draco%27s%20Wrists.mp3)** (right-click/save as)

3\. STAR TREK: Friendship  
  
 **MP3 [1.31MB]:[Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Pod%20Aware%20Drabble%20Anthology/3%20-%20\(ST\)%20Friendship.mp3)** (right-click/save as)

4\. MERLIN: Sea Monster  
  
 **MP3 [0.61MB]:[Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Pod%20Aware%20Drabble%20Anthology/4%20-%20\(MRLN\)%20Sea%20Monster.mp3)** (right-click/save as)

5\. MERLIN: Sweet Mary  
  
 **MP3 [0.64MB]:[Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Pod%20Aware%20Drabble%20Anthology/5%20-%20\(MRLN\)%20Sweet%20Mary.mp3)** (right-click/save as)

6\. HARRY POTTER: Nothing To Be Afraid Of  
  
 **MP3 [0.98MB]:[Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Pod%20Aware%20Drabble%20Anthology/6%20-%20\(HP\)%20Nothing%20To%20Be%20Afraid%20Of.mp3)** (right-click/save as)

7\. FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: Slippery When Wet  
  
 **MP3 [0.64MB]:[Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Pod%20Aware%20Drabble%20Anthology/7%20-%20\(FMA\)%20Slippery%20When%20Wet.mp3)** (right-click/save as)

8\. DOCTOR WHO: The Morning After  
  
 **MP3 [1.37MB]:[Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Pod%20Aware%20Drabble%20Anthology/8%20-%20\(DW\)%20The%20Morning%20After.mp3)** (right-click/save as)

9\. Notes  
  
 **MP3 [0.13MB]:[Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Pod%20Aware%20Drabble%20Anthology/9%20-%20Notes.mp3)** (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> This anthology was the result of a challenge I posted in my journal for Day 3 of [](http://community.livejournal.com/pod-aware/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/pod-aware/)**pod_aware** : Author/Podficcer Relationships. The challenge was:
> 
>  ** _Write me a drabble (around 300 words or less) in the comments, and I'll post a podfic of it today._** To see the original post & text of all the drabbles, go [here](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/79272.html).


End file.
